The Problem
by L111
Summary: When Humphrey finds Kate is cheating on him, what will he do with himself? Well a good friend may be able to answer that. Contains strong language and sexual scenes.
1. The Deception

**Hi, I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story!**

The sadness was just building up inside of him, he was just ready to burst into tears, but first he had to leave the den and greet Nars and his children. He didn't go back in afterwards.

"Hi" he said shakily. Nars didn't notice.

"Hello, Humphrey. How are you?"

"Fi... Fine" he lied.

Fleet had just arrived, Humphrey having just gotten used to him constantly wanting to be around Claudette. They were talking with Magril, Stinky and Runt while Humphrey was sitting outside the den looking up at the stars, gently sobbing to himself just out of the kid's earshot. He was alone, alone and sad. Kate was away but, when he though about that, it just made him sadder. But what was to be sad about?

Humphrey was having quite a good day, he hadn't heard any of his wife's usual shouting or his children's usual arguing. When he looked at his life he was disappointed, with children who didn't respect him and a wife who probably didn't care about how much stress she put on him. He was a stay at home dad, never able to see his friends or go for a walk, and definitely never able to spend time alone with Kate! That reminded him, where Kate was.

About a week prior Humphrey had made a discovery that hurt him. No, that destroyed him. He and his friend Salty had walked past the hunting grounds when Salty noticed Kate and Hutch walking together. He didn't tell Humphrey he saw them, because they were laughing together. Then they hugged and Salty turned a deep red with anger and embarrassment, Humphrey hadn't noticed. He wouldn't mind but Hutch had his hand near Kate's well...

Humphrey was told about it later, but he didn't care. It wasn't until more people said they had seen it he became worried, first Mooch, then Shakey, then even Winston all said they'd seen them acting strangely together. But it was what Candu said that obliterated his hope, he had overheard them talking about going together to the moonlight howl. That howl was tonight. He realised it all made sense, the tail entwining, the hugging, the touching, the laughing. They were having an affair, and only Salty, Humphrey and _those two_ know about it. Humphrey wanted to tell Winston and Eve, but they would probably support their daughter.

Now, he is just crying to himself. It got worse, until Claudette noticed, she left the others who hadn't heard him and went down to where her father was.

"Dad, why are you crying?" she asked in a slightly shaky and nervous voice.

He looked down to his young daughter and tried to smile, but just broke down further. Claudette had grown much bigger now and was about the size of Kate when she left for Alpha School, something she would do in just a few more moons.

"I... I'm... fine" he finally chocked out to her, a statement she new was false.

"You're crying your eyes out, Dad! What's happening?" she too was nearly bursting into tears at the site of her father, if Runt saw him like this he'd never stop weeping.

"Ask your mother!" he shouted violently, leaning in on her and making her nervous. A few awkward seconds later she broke into tears. Humphrey was inconsolable now, and couldn't bring himself to say anything more to his daughter, or even hug her.

He just walked off and towards Salty's den. His only friend who new what was happening. Maybe he could help him. Salty had long been his best friend, the one he ate fermented berries with, the one he tried weird new herbs with (well, he does have a surfer dude accent!), even the one he 'experimented' with when they were younger. But they didn't keep that up, not for disliking it - in fact, they liked it a lot! - But because the only thing less acceptable then than an Alpha and Omega in love was a guy and a guy in love.

"Hey, Sa... Salty." he said in a far less joyous tone then usual. He wasn't crying anymore though.

"I know, I know, you're upset. What do you need?"

"Just to make sure, before I get the divorce from Winston."

"Of what?" Salty asked inquisitively. He started getting closer to Humphrey.

"That she's really cheating on me. I made my daughter cry, I..." he couldn't manage any more, and he started crying again.

Salty put his arm around his friend as if to say he would help. Salty would have 'comforted' him in a slightly different way, but he was dating Candy. Wait, that was the way! Candy, as Kate's friend could help get the truth out of her. And if she is cheating on Humphrey, Candy's friend Sweets would make a good replacement for Kate.

 **So that was the first chapter of 'The Problem'! Tell me what you like and what you didn't. PM me with any suggestions!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. The Revenge

**So this is chapter two of 'The Problem', hope you enjoy it!**

Humphrey had stopped crying, but not before giving his friend a banging headache. The two had decided for Salty and his girlfriend to go to the Moonlight howl and see if the howled together or kissed. Humphrey was getting extremely nervous, he could feel the worries collected at the back of his mind, raging like a storm. If it was true that his wife was unfaithful, could he ever forgive her? Could she ever give him a second chance? What would happen to the kids? He knew the most likely thing to happen, was that Kate would leave him completely and her and Hutch would marry. The kids probably wouldn't be that happy but they would eventually forget about their old dad and start looking up to Hutch. He'd be their new father.

Humphrey hid in the dense high grass to see how things were going in the moonlight howl, as his friend and friend's date entered his view. And then the next couple walked up, a blonde female and grey male. They kissed and embraced as they walked, the male probably having had a few berries to calm his nerves. Humphrey felt his heart sink, shatter and then stab the rest of him from the inside out. There they were, Kate and Hutch.

Kate's POV

I was having the time of my life, everything is fine! Humphrey is the only problem. The kids love my new boyfriend, when he was just a friend they used to treat him like a dad. He's a better friend to Garth than Humphrey is and Lilly has always been a good friend to him. But when I think of Humphrey, I feel so guilty, he doesn't deserve this. He was a brilliant father and a loving husband, but I realise why they had the Alpha / Omega rule now. It just didn't ever feel right between us, but I need to forget that. Oh, wait. I can't, because Humphrey's weird herb-addict of a friend is here with Candy.

"Oh hello, Kate" Salty said with that usual annoying accent of his. His glare at Hutch was astonishing, the pure rage I saw was quite remarkable.

"Why are you looking at us like that" Hutch said in his usual strong, dreamy tone. My god, I never felt like this with that silly Omega!

"You two are disgusting! I honestly can't believe you would cheat on such a nice man!" Candy shouted like her lungs were about to explode. "Are you just anti-omega or a horrible person?"

I couldn't believe my friend would speak like that to me or anyone, she was usually far more calm. "I'm nether so leave us alone!" Hutch once again said with great strength.

"Your children, Kate. What about them?" Salty said.

"They prefer Hutch to that stupid Humphrey!" Everyone looked at us now. I'd never seen all my friends and acquaintances look at me with such disgust and rage.

"Come on Hutch let's just howl together" He then nodded as we walked to the top of the rock. He had the most amazing howl I'd ever heard. Humphrey was good, but he only like Human music, that annoying heavy metal and rock stuff. Hutch howled with such passion, then we kissed. I never wanted that moment to end.

Humphrey's POV

I can't handle this anymore, they are all fighting because of me. I never deserved Kate, and I never deserved those Kids. I just turned and walked away, hoping to go back to my den and tell my kids the bad news.

Then I saw a haze of Golden fur through the bushes. It was a woman, weeping and swaying side to side almost drunkenly. I walked up to her, it was Sweets.

"Sweets? What's the matter?"

"Hutch dumped me for some bitch!" Oh, yeah. Hutch was supposed to be going out with Sweets!

"That would be my wife" She looked slightly sadder. She came up to me and sat next to me, looking up.

"I don't know what to do, Humphrey" She nudged closer, then pulling my arm around her, bringing my paws to rest by her sides.

"I do," I said with a grin as I leaned slightly towards her "A bit of revenge?"

Sweets looked at me with the most amazing eyes I'd ever seen, full of lust. She slowly reached her paw down to my sheath. I felt a slight tingle at that point, but it was a good kind of tingle, trust me! All I remember after that was seeing my dick roll out of the sheath, and Sweets grabbing it with some force. She started to massage the base as I purred with delight. After a few minutes she bent down and let me cum into her mouth, as we both moaned with delight. Who gives a fuck about Kate? I've got a hotter, younger, more sexual girl right here!

 **So that was the second chapter of 'The Problem'! Tell me what you like and what you didn't. PM me with any suggestions!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. The Family

**A third chapter? In a day? See, I am warming up to this! That hand job in the last chapter wasn't meant to exist, btw. I just added it in after a beer.**

Humphrey's POV

Well that was fun! I woke up with this cute blond beside me with her woman hood almost in sight, If I could just reach down there an...

"Good morning, Humphrey!" Wow, that was unexpected! At least she didn't see me trying to touch her, I'm not that sex crazed!

"Are you doing okay, Humphrey? I know that this problem with Kate has made you so forlorn."

"I'm not so 'forlorn' with you around!" And with that, I'd never seen anyone look so happy. When I paid my wife complements, she just shrugged them off. That reminds me.

"I'm sorry, Sweets I have to talk to Winston." Her teary eyes mad me so sad, when Kate was emotional it just didn't effect me much.

"I'll come with you!"

So off we went, together. Me and Kate never did anything together. I've got to forget about her. Sweets is my new girlfriend, or is she?

"Sweets?"

"Yes, Humphrey?"

"We're dating, right?"

"Do you want us to be dating, Humph?"

"More than anything. By the way, is your name actually Sweets? My kid's names definitely aren't Runt and Stinky! I got off those weird herbs when the kids when born!" I didn't, I'm still on them. *Enter rap song here*.

"No, my real name is Samantha. People call me sweets because I'm friends with someone actually called Candy."

"Sam? I dated a guy na.." I stopped when she gave me an inquisitive stare. "Err... Nothing."

"Okay"

The rest of our journey was peaceful, with her occasionally resting her head on me or me putting my arm around her. I did once try to get a little squeeze of that ass of hers, but she gave me a stare as if to say 'really?'. When we got to Winston's I spared no time in telling him what a total whore his stupid daughter was.

"Winston, I've got to tell you. Kate's cheating on me!"

"With Hutch, I know. I tried to stop her Humphrey, but she didn't. I'm so sorry. I know you don't deserve it, and I consider you like a son." She introduced him to her parents! Oh, fuck.

"Well, you know what I want then."

"You'll get a divorce at the next pack meeting."

YEEEEEEEEESS!

Goodbye whore, hello hot girl!

"Oh, that's great Humphrey!" Aww Sweets... I am going to bang her brains out in celebration!

And so now I have only one more stop, home. I bet the kids and Kate would all be there, and _him_. Hutch was a dead man, Beta or not. When we came up to see my den I told Sweets to wait outside, which she gladly did. I hope she's like Lilly, innocent and sweet on the outside but one hell of a girl to mount!

"Kids?"

"Dad?" Claudette ran out and hugged me, slightly sobbing.

"Is your mom here?"

"Yes, Humphrey." There she was, in all her bitchyness.

"Hello, Kate" I said ever so spitefully.

"Humphrey, I know we're getting a divorce but, please just apologise to the kids."

"For what?" What the hell was she going on about?

"Mom said you cheated on her with Sweets and you're going to get a divorce because of that!"

I saw Runt and Stinky come out of the den with wet fur on their faces, they must have cried their eyes out. It gave me the most tremendous sinking feeling.

"Don't lie to them, Kate! You left me for Hutch!"

"Just leave Humphrey!"

Sweets POV

Wow, Humphrey came out looking upset. He motioned for us to go, so I did.

"That was horrible!" He exclaimed. I didn't speak, I just pinned him down.

"I hope this isn't!" I said, slowly grinding on him. His face said it all, but then he stopped my moving.

"Err... well this definitely won't be!" He then pinned ME down. Guess what he did next?

"Wow, you're tight" he says, I know. Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't do any DIY.

He started Humping faster, and so from now on I'll call him Humpy in private. Fuck it, if it annoys him, so be it. Speaking of fuckings, I was getting a great one right now! Humphrey's long, thick cock was slamming me right in my ass. It was the best feeling I'd ever had! He kept on slamming me right the good spots. I was moaning without any sort of control, I mean I was fucking screaming! I hadn't felt this good since I ate Candy out.

"Oh, Humphrey, just like that!" I was leaning against a rock just feeling his massive dick plow me like a tractor.

Just in the middle of one hell of an orgasm, I felt thick, hot cum go feet into me. Humphrey had drooled on my head, rubbed his sweat on my back and came all through my ass. After dismounting me, which took forever, we both went to the river to wash off. I hope that bitch Kate feels sorry for herself for letting such a great guy go.

 **So that was the third chapter of 'The Problem'! Tell me what you like and what you didn't. PM me with any suggestions!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Also check out the lemons requests! I basically started that because too many lemon requesters refused to do gay lemons.**


	4. The Issue

**Well, another chapter.**

Humphrey's POV

Though this rather passionate start to our relationship was very welcome, It dawned on me while we were bathing that no matter whether Sweets was attractive or not, she isn't my priority at all. My children our my priority, and they think that I'm a monster. A cheating, scummy, idiotic omega. Sweets was lovely, but I have to tell her the truth, so she understands.

"Sweets?"

"Yes, Humphrey?"

"I'm sorry, but, let's not go mad," her ears started to droop, "I think that you're great, but." I couldn't think of anything else. I wanted to say 'I love you' or 'I want to be with you forever' but I didn't want to, I just sort of felt more lonely than before.

"Have I done something wrong?" She hadn't, yet I just forgot what to say. Maybe part of me wanted to just be by my self, or to try to win Kate back. Sweets was close to tears and didn't want to hear anything else. She just went onto the shore and went to get dry, leaving me alone. I didn't care anymore, she was probably gone forever too. I couldn't wait to just say something to my children, so Sweets just took a side line. I don't think I'm a bad person, just one that really wanted something else. Me and Kate were perfect together until that one night. If sweets had not been there, I could of gone to my kids before Kate could reach them.

Sweets' POV

I can't describe how I'm feeling, I just can hardly breathe. He just wanted me for a one night stand when he was getting a bit lonely! But I thought he loved me, and I kind of loved him. I knew his kids would always be more important to him, but I thought I came in somewhere and that one day he would be okay and would never think about Kate or his worries ever again. I will never be anything to him, I'm still going to be alone for all my life and that stupid cow Kate still has him, under his fur she still reminds him that he was a stay at home dad and husband. I don't want him to be that, though, I want him to be a new Humphrey, or at least the fun one Kate destroyed, without the Kate bit.

Claudette's POV

That nearly destroyed me, I know my mother is lying, but she would never be that heartless just to leave Dad in the dirt. I need to find Dad, so I walked out of the den and followed his scent to a river. Just before I got through the last bush I met someone, Sweets. she looked horrible.

"Sweets, is something wrong?"

"Yes, your Dad is the best person I've ever met and it just kills me that he cares only about you three."

"What?" Is this true? Did my Dad just dump a beautiful wolf because she might distract him from us?

"He just used me for a single night and then pushed me away, I loved him and he just didn't care." Maybe Mom was right, maybe Dad is just a bastard.

"That's horrible, forget him!" But to my surprise that just made her sadder, much much sadder.

"No, he did it because he thinks you hate him. I'm not his reason for living, you're all he has now."

"That's not true at all. He still loves you, I just need to show him he can have us both to love."

"I know he still probably likes me, but love? No, he doesn't and he never will."

"Sweets, listen! We've just got to get this over with Mom and then we can all give Dad what he's always wanted - a wife who _really_ loves him, and his kids."

She seemed to perk up a lot after that. I really hope that her and Dad can make it work, but I think Dad just lost the will to live when he thinks his children hate him, and love Mom's new boyfriend. I like Hutch, but I'm years off of calling him Dad or doing any sort of daughter-father activities together. I just smiled to Sweets, and then we saw Dad behind us, nearly in tears.

"I do love you, Sweets. That is all I want, I know I have one half of that." He put is arm around me before continuing, "Will you be the other half of that?"

I'd never seen a person so ecstatic with delight. "Yes Humphrey."

"So will you marry me then?" I couldn't believe it! I never though I'd see the day my Dad proposed to a female right in front of me.

"Yes, Humphrey, I guess I have to." That wasn't the response I hoped for. Dad was broken by that, 'I guess I have to'?

"I'm just kidding, Humphrey! Of course I'll marry you!" I had never seen my dad so giddy.

"We've just got to sort out Kathrine, then." My dad added.

 **So that was the fourth chapter of 'The Problem'. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. PM me with any suggestions.**

 **I hope this flurry of Chapters will excuse any slowness to further chapters.**


	5. The Arguement

**Well, this is on quite a roll! I think this story will last about 10 chapters.**

Kate's POV

I should never have lied to my children, I feel sorry for Humphrey, now. I just know what I did was terrible, and that it was so wrong and I didn't want my children to think I was a bad person. But Humphrey and me grew apart and I can't put us back together. I'll have to tell Stinky and Runt the truth, I know Claudette would never think anything wrong of her beloved farther. She adored him, and that's why it always hurt her when she came around with her boyfriend and Humphrey hated him. He always hated Fleet, for some stupid reason or another. I disliked most of Stinky's girlfriend, their far worse, but he doesn't care about them. We've not got a clue what's happening to Runt but Humphrey's tried to prepare me for the probability he's either gay or socially inept. Humphrey thinks both.

I walked into the den, where Runt was being comforted by Stinky, and I had to say something.

"Kids?"

"Yeah, Mom?" Stinky said.

"I lied."

"About What?"

"Your dad never cheated on me, I cheated on him."

"Does this mean your staying together?" Runt asked, he seemed to perk out so much. I know he wants us to stay together, he always felt better when his parents and him were all together. When he was young and the other two played with their friends, he had none. So Humphrey used to constantly forgoe his friends and act like a friend to Runt. I remember that Sal...

"Mom?"

"Oh, erm... no, we are stilling getting a divorce, son." His ears went down again.

"But it'll be better! Both your parents will be happy and you'll get two moms and two dads."

"But I only want 1 mom and 1 dad!" He started to cry again.

"Listen, Runt. Everything's fine! We can't get back together but your new stepdad is a good person and Sweets is one of my best friends."

"Please just try!" He shouted through tears.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't watch him cry, I had to go up to him and help him. But I knew as soon as I hugged him, which I did do, he'd just be able to cry for hours, which he did do. But I just broke his heart, Humphrey was right. I'm a bad person.

Sweet's POV

"Well Humphrey, that was quite the celebration!" I said sensually. Still getting my fur in order after our rather amorous celebration, I was still shocked that I was getting married. It's only been 3 weeks since that frolic in the bushes, but I'd always been on good terms with him. I'm a few months younger, but I still was the last of my friends to ever enter a really major relationship. Mooch and Reba where mates now, and so where Shakey and Janice. Candy and Salty are taking their time, and then theirs Kate. I was always her best friend, along with Candy; we did everything together from talk together, to eat together, to play together. I like Kate a lot, but she hurt my fiancée so much, and I know if she said she wanted Humphrey back, he might...

"Yeah it really was!"

"Humphrey don't get offended but, would you leave me if Kate wanted you back?"

He was stunned by that, "What? What the fuck gave you that idea?"

"I'm just worried." I retorted completely honestly.

"Of course I wouldn't! Why..." I could see he was saddened.

"I said don't get offended!"

He just looked at my almost angry, but mostly shocked. "I believe you." But he was just to blown away to talk. "I'm sorry, but you would never of dared look at me if Kate hadn't hurt you so bad!"

"Because I loved her! But I love you now." We've gone through that!

"I know, just calm down."

"I'm going for a walk." Oh, God. I hope it's not where I think!

"Don't go to the fermented berries!"

"I'll go where I please! We aren't married yet." I think that means yes. I just grabbed his paw as he stood up.

"Stop, please!"

Humphrey was staring at me, nearly in tears. "You're too emotional right now."

"Well don't push me!"

I was about to respond but I couldn't. I just put my front legs around him and pulled him in so I could lay my head on his chest. I hope that said it all, he hugged back.

 **So that was the fifth chapter of 'The Problem'. Tell me what you like and what you didn't. PM me with any suggestions!**

 **I'm liking this. I'm a bit worried about trying to find a balance between what people want though.**


	6. The Other Side

**Wow, I'm enjoying this. I'll try to make this one longer and progress the story a bit. And I think we'll need to include some more characters (wink).**

Humphrey's POV

That was my worst argument ever. It hurt my so much for her to think I consider her just a back up, just my second choice. I think I need to see a friend who's helped me before, and who I doubt knows about Kate's new boyfriend. So, me and Sweets are travelling to their field - they didn't like dens - in the eastern territory. As they are the eastern pack sub-leaders (I guess you could say). I felt very happy when I saw this beautiful full white omega in front of me. She was heavily pregnant, and she had to rest her weight on a bed of flowers.

"Hi, Humphrey." She said as she waddled to hug me.

"Hello, Lilly! How's the pregnancy going along?" I said, looking at her growing stomach.

"Well. Hey, why is Sweets here?" she said noticing my companion.

"I'll explain that all now." I said putting my paw on her shoulder, she pushed it off.

"Why isn't Kate here, are you two having an affair?" Now she was getting quite angry.

"No! Why would you ever think that? Let me explain."

"Why are you two together then?"

"Kate left me."

I'd never seen Lilly react like this, her mouth was wide open and she was on the verge of crying. Her ears drooped an then she called her husband. "Garth!"

"What is i..." He stopped when he saw us together and Lilly so sad.

"Are you two having an affair?" Of, for God's sake

"No, Garth. Kate is." I said.

"With who?" He asked.

"Hutch." He didn't believe me. He shook his head and pulled Lilly towards him. She just let him.

"Liar! Hutch is a good man."

"Well then, I guess we it's either me or him." Garth stood there.

"Don't ask us that Humphrey." Lilly spoke up again. Sweets was next to talk.

"It's true though! I found Humphrey sad and lonely and I helped him." Oh she sure did (wink wink) or should I say (wank wank). Okay that was a bad one.

Sweet's POV

I just can't believe my friend and her husband wont believe my boyfriend. Lily and Humphrey have been best friends since they were like 8 months old. But Lilly said something none of us expected.

"I can't believe Kate. I never want to see her again." Lilly said.

"She's your sister, I know what she did was wrong but still." Garth responded.

"Garth, listen I know you and Hutch are the best of friends but your nephews and niece are heartbroken because of him!" I said. That phased him, because he loved his niece and nephews. He was about to be a father to what seemed to be as many as four children. As for me, I was having stomach problems after Humphrey and I had our special celebration, and I was hoping I was pregnant. Humphrey wasn't hoping for that, three was enough for him, and I respected that.

"Fine."

4 Days Later **-**

Kate's POV

So here we are. Just before the pack meeting and me and Hutch were getting prepared. As soon as Winston said so, our marriage was annulled. Was I looking forward to that? No. I knew Runt was going to cry himself into hysteria if he was at the meeting, so I left him with Lilly. She told me Humphrey had visited her and told her what was going to happen, He had no right to tell MY sister what I was doing with MY life, and though Garth was hospitable to me and Hutch when we dropped him off, Lilly nearly punched him, and though she got me some meat as a gesture of welcoming, she gave nothing but icy stares to my new lover.

"Are you ready, Kate? It's about to start." Hutch told me as he sat with me on the edge of our den. No, I don't want to say that, because it's not _ours_ yet.

"Hutch, no I'm not. This is a new chapter in my life and I'm about to pretty much destroy the happiness my ex-husband and kids for a long time." He frowned at this.

"I understand that, but this is what you want isn't it? To love me and not him, to have a more mature alpha by your side."

"We were a good couple."

"Why would you say that? He is a fun-loving, witty, friendly omega and you're an intelligent, strong, powerful alpha. I don't really want to say this but, he really only like you because you looked good." That hurt me. I love Hutch but he can be a dick sometimes.

"That's not true."

"I'm sorry Kate, but you are more like me. Humphrey wasn't going to protect you, if you were killed or raped he wouldn't be able to help. He's a good omega, don't ever think I dislike him, but he can't protect your children from rogues. They're too valuable to put at risk."

He sat right next to me and held me close. I felt loved, Humphrey loved me but he was more occupied with his friends. Bless him though, his father never got on with him and his mother died while I was at alpha school. But now I feel better.

"Hey Kate, we've got to go."

 **And there goes another chapter. It may have been more sentimental because I kept on listening to 'Seven Wonders' by Fleetwood Mac on repeat when writing it.**

 **I want to say that this chapter is one I think I'm more proud of than all the others.**


	7. The Divorce

**So here is the actual divorce. But it's not quite the end yet!**

Kate's POV

"Okay, we'll go to the meeting then."

As we walked together, I kept looking over at my companion. He's more handsome than Humphrey, but he's far less nice to others But he can protect my children far better, and they are all that matters to me. It's nice to have a husband, but if my children (the most important children in the pack) are put at risk Humphrey wouldn't be able to protect them as well as Hutch. Humphrey would definitely try, with more passion than everybody else combined, but he can't fend of rogues like an alpha. I've seen how Hutch and the kids have bonded, and Stinky called him dad for the first time yesterday. We didn't ask him to do that, he just felt comfortable that way. Runt liked him, but still called him Hutch. Claudette was a different story, she detested him. Lilly and Claudette were the only two people who I knew would never warm to Hutch, they would never give him a try. Lilly just saw him as this idiot who hurt her friend and stole her sister, Claudette saw him as this idiot who hurt her father and stole her mother.

We arrived at the pack meeting, and while we were all sitting down, I was pushed up next to Sweets.

"Hello Sweets." She just looked at me for a while, but before we parted she said one thing.

"Tell your kids Humphrey wants to see them." I just smiled at that, as if to say I cared and would oblige. She didn't smile back, she just sat next to this grey wolf and kissed him passionately. It was Humphrey, and that one moment really pained me because I realised my decision was finalised. I felt a tear just about edge out of the corner of my eye, and treacle down my cheek.

Lilly's POV

I leaned on the big, strong alpha next to me as I was far to exhausted from the four new born pups to sit up straight. We had two white ones (a male and female) and two orangey, browney, whatever the fuck Garth's colour is ones (a male and female). We knew we weren't going to be like Humphrey and Kate calling their children by nicknames. So we called the white female Sophie, the white male James, the Garthy female Anna and the Garthy male Tom (which seems to have become Garth's favourite. Wonder why? Oh, yeah. It's in his image).

As he was my loving husband, he pulled me up closer as my dad walked onto the heightened rock that stood above the clearance. I looked up at him, sadness in my eyes, as I knew that we had made a mistake coming here. We were supposed to keep Runt away from this event, but we brought him to sit next to us. Sort of sadistically, I wanted to see how well I could comfort a crying child. That sounded so wrong, but it was in the name of my own children's well being.

"Good evening all," My father started. "I'm saddened to inform you that we have some important news regarding the heirs to the pack's leadership." Runt started tearing up, so I got off of Garth and started holding him closer.

"It's okay, Runt." I whispered.

"We must announce that I am standing down after this meeting for the new leader, Kate. When Tony died, his son took over, I wanted to put them in that position before that day. But one issue remains, Kate and Humphrey have sought a divorce from each other." I held Runt closer as his first few tears fell, but he was still silent. "Humphrey asked for this divorce on the grounds that Kate has had an affair..." He carried on talking, but then, out of all the otherwise silence, Runt started making noises. He soon was balling his eyes out into my shoulder, which came out as a slight mumble. I saw Kate turn towards us with the most absolutely distraught facial expression I think a wolf could ever make. That was when I saw Humphrey, he had turned around to look at him. But by a mile, Sweets looked surprisingly the saddest. She was the second to cry, into Humphrey. Two of the four people he loved most were now crying their eyes out, which just made him sadder.

"And so, I now announce that with consent from both partners, that Humphrey and Kate's marriage is officially annulled. The meeting has no more points, so you may now leave." That was it, I guess. No more Kate and Humphrey, just Kate and Hutch as well as Humphrey and Sweets.

Runt's POV

Oh my god, my parents are actually divorced now. I went back to my Mom's den with Claudette and Stinky and just waited for Mom and Hutch to arrive. They did about five minutes later.

"What took you so long?" Stinky asked.

"Me and Hutch were talking about something." She said.

"About what?" Claudette asked.

"Your father wants to see you."

 **So that was the seventh chapter of 'The Problem'! Please review with your thoughts. PM me with any suggestions!**

 **This story is going to last 11 chapters.**


	8. The New Freinds

**Well, I know the last few chapters have been slightly depressing, so this will be a bit more cheerful!**

Claudette's POV

"What does dad want us for?" I asked.

"We don't know, Sweets didn't specify the reason." My mother responded.

"Okay then, we better get going!" Stinky said in his usual, self loving, narcissistic, manner.

After a few minutes of walking, with Runt whining and Stinky nearly getting us lost most of the time, we arrived at my dad's den. It wasn't as nice or big as Mom's, but it was good for an Omega. Mom had ordered that they be given a good sized den, almost to keep herself happy with herself. We saw Dad sittings outside eagerly watching us with his tail wagging thoroughly behind him. We had only seen him once or twice since he got engaged, and we hadn't seen Sweets for at least 2 months.

As soon as i saw Dad, I ran towards him and hugged him, as did Runt. But Stinky just stood there and extended his paw to his father. Dad was a bit taken aback by this, but shook it anyway, all be it without his former enthusiasm.

"I'm just kidding Dad!" Stinky said, and then proceeded to pull Dad into a large hug. At this time, Stinky was already the size of Dad, and would probably dwarf him very soon. I saw both of them grow far happier from the moment.

"Dad, you wanted to see us?" I hastened.

"No I didn't," which confused us, "Sweets did."

We turned around to see our future stepmother lying down with her tail twitching, as if covering someone or something that was moving heavily. As we looked at the blonde female, she suddenly lifted her tail revealing a grey ball of fur and a blonde ball of fur moving just behind her. Runt and Stinky looked confused, but I understood completely. I ran to Sweets, who was looking very pleased with herself, and embraced her in a large warm hug which she received and replicated.

"What are they?" Runt asked. Dad face pawed and Sweets looked at him both annoyed and with the most subtle indication of anger.

"You're new brother and sister." Dad eventually said, slightly patronisingly. I froze in my place as my hope was confirmed.

"Are you seriously saying you two have had children together already?" Stinky returned.

"Your dad here doesn't bother pulling out." Sweets said. That caused Dad to blush heavily and me and Stinky to nearly vomit. Runt looked confused.

"What does that mean, Dad?" Runt asked.

"It means," Sweets began, but Dad halted her.

"Sweets, be a bit more sensible!" Dad scolded, causing me and Sweets to giggle at his attempt at intimidation.

The two cute pups behind her began to cry, so all attention was put towards them. It was a dreadful sound, Runt nearly pulled his ears out. Sweets stared nuzzling both pups while making small cooing noises and tickling them until they started calming down. Dad sat behind Sweets and helped settle them down as well.

"They're so cute!" I said, maybe a bit too loudly.

"Shhh..." sweets whispered, "You'll wake them up, we've just gotten them to sleep."

"They're a little weird looking, Dad." Stinky said callously. Sweets glared at him almost violently.

"You looked like them at one point! I remember nobody ever called you weird looking. You definitely were more than these two angels." Dad responded, causing me and Sweets to giggle and Runt to have to hold his mouth over his muzzle.

"Okay! Okay! They are pretty cute." My brother finally retorted, exposing his softer side which we all knew was somewhere, deep, deep, within him.

"Hello there little bro!" Runt said to the blonde pup.

"Err... Runt. That's the girl one." Dad corrected, causing Runt to blush red with embarrassment and walk towards the grey one. "So this is my little brother?" Runt asked, Sweets nodded. "Oh, great! I'm not the youngest anymore!" He shouted.

"Shhhh..." We all said in unison.

"Maybe you two should go back to whatever you were doing." Dad said.

"Okay." We all said, but Runt added on something extra when Stinky had ran out and I was just in earshot. "Bye Dad, bye Mom." When he caught up, I asked him why. He just blushed "I didn't notice. They just seemed like Mom and Dad where."

But what really made me confused was what Stinky said next: "Sis, Fleet said he wanted to see you. He said he had something very important to say to you, life changing even." Oh great! Two life changing things in a day!

Sweet's POV

Did he just call me Mom? Oh my god! I'm a Mom! I just looked down to the two little sleeping pups as Humphrey put his head on my right shoulder. They were the cutest and most beautiful little things I'd ever seen. To think they would grow up to be maybe as strong as Stinky, as clever as Claudette or as kind as Runt warmed my heart so much.

"So what are we calling them?" Humphrey asked. I'd spent so much time playing with them and teasing them with my tail I hadn't thought of that.

"Well, maybe I have some ideas." I responded.

 **So that was the eighth and forth to last chapter of 'The Problem'. Please review with your thoughts. PM me with any suggestions.**

 **I told you it would be a bit more heart warming than the previous chapters!**


	9. The Growing Up

**Okay, here is the ninth and penultimate chapter. I'm genuinely terrified at what you'll think of** **this.** **Genuinely terrified.**

Claudette's POV

I was curious at what 'life changing' meant and a little scared. Fleet and I had only now became anywhere near comfortable together near people. Fleet was always a little scared of my Dad, but that was because Dad would snarl and growl at him. He never acted like an Omega around him, well - maybe a really pissed off Omega.

I was walking to where we usually met and saw his handsome, muscular and now more mature body creep up on me as if he was trying to surprise me by jumping out.

"Fleet I know you're there!" I shouted. Then he jumped, from the other direction and tackled me to the floor.

"My Dad taught me how to make decoys out of sticks and branches!" He said, grinning triumphantly over me.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Something a little personal."

"We're dating, Fleet, we can ask things if each other."

"Claudette, when we get out of alpha school, will you mate with me?"

This was beyond what I could ever have imagined, here I was about a few minutes into my talk with Fleet and here he was looking at me eagerly, waiting for a response to the most stunning question I had ever heard.

"You mean like, mate?" I said

"As in I stick what I've got into what you've got." He responded.

"Why do we have to wait?" I asked, grinning.

"Claudette, were only just going to alpha school tomorrow!" He said trying to remain responsible.

"Shhhhhh..." I said, stroking his cheeks with my tail, alluringly. Before I knew it, he was lying on his back, with his fully hard dick prodding me in the stomach as he blushed. I was a little taken aback, but I still lowered my mouth and started licking it as Fleet moaned...

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Someone screamed, I turned around, letting go of Fleet's cock and turning to see my little brother horrified at what me and Fleet where doing.

"Piss off, you little Runt!" I shouted.

"I'm telling Dad!" He shouted as he ran off.

Runt's POV

Urgh, that was so disgusting! Dad told me that it won't seem disgusting when couples are showing affection by now, but that really was! I was running towards my Dad's den when I saw a familiar figure with grey and white fur.

"Hey, Runt!" He said. It was Jack, my best friend. The only other omega pup I'd ever really liked much.

"Hey, Jake! How's my favourite Omega?" I said. That sounded really creepy in heinsight, but he didn't mind.

"Great! How are you?" He responded.

"Horrible! I just saw my sister in a rather odd position. A more sexual one." I said. He looked disgusted.

"Oh that's gross! Girls are really weird! All the other people our age seem to like them now, I just don't understand it!"

"I know, right?" I asked. "Hey, do you wanna maybe play?"

"Sure, Runt." He responded. "There isn't anyone I'd rather play with!" He said, and that gave me a tingling feeling. I'd never actually felt like this before, but I just got a bit of a buzz from being around him. See started play chasing and play fighting, and then he challenged me to a logboarding contest.

"I taught it to you! I'll win." I said, optimistic about my chances as I boarded my log.

"We'll see!" He said. We were both neck and neck racing down until we saw a terrifyingly sharp rock in front of Jake's path. He jumped on to my logboard as his was mangled savagely. I didn't notice at first, but Jake had put his paws on my hips and was grasping on tight with fear. It felt actually really comfortable. When we got to the bottom he said the most extraordinary thing is is ever heard.

"Runt, I really don't know what exactly to say. When I'm scared I always want to have you to hold on to, when I'm cold I feel a lot warmer around you. When I'm sad you always find a way to make me happy, when I'm angry you always calm me down. Runt, do you want to be my boyfriend?" He said. I was nearly in tears because his words touched me, but I was unsure about the end. I didn't know Jake was gay, but I guess deep down, I always knew I was. I pretended to like Magril, I pretended to like girls, but Jake was the one who was actually always there as a friend for me.

"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend."

 **So that is the second to last chapter. The next will finally confirm Humphrey and Sweets as mates. Did you like that or dislike that?**


	10. The Wedding

**The Final chapter. There is going to be a new story by me soon. I hope that will be as good all the way through. Writing this has had it's ups and downs, but a vast majority of the people I've met here have been good people. There will probably be a sequel to this involving the pups of Kate and Humphrey after Alpha School.**

Runt's POV

After about an hour of playing with Jake, I said I was faster than him, so my loving boyfriend, as always, started to chase me. Eventually he was able to jump on top of me and pin me down.

"Faster than me, eh?" He spoke triumphantly.

"Shut up!" I said as I crawled from beneath him. When I was out, he turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a lot, before hearing a very familiar voice.

"Aww... That's so cute!" It said, 'it' was my Dad.

"Dad, er... I was just..." I said, blushing madly.

"Oh, Runt! I'm fine with it. It's only Claudette who I'm worried about when it comes to relationships. I just don't like Fleet, he's too full of himself even for an Alpha."

"Dad, this is a guy. I'm gay." I said. Jake stood by me and licked my cheek.

"I know, Runt. Me and Sweets both saw you playing together. She thinks you two together are the cutest things ever." He responded, motioning his head to Sweets who was a few feet away.

"Why were you watching us?" I asked.

"We're about to get married. You can come too, Jake." We both smiled, nodded and wagged our tails.

"Definitely!" We said in unison.

Sweets' POV

Humphrey's such a great Dad. I don't expect Kate to be that accepting, but they both know what it's like to not be able to love someone. Runt is so cute and kind to everyone so why anyone would care about him loving another cute and kind pup, just because they're both male, is beyond me.

But now it was my love life about to be out in the open. As we got to the ceremony I saw Candy, Reba Janice and all of Humphrey's freinds. Near them were Humphrey's kids and their partners. Stinky seemed to have about three girls trying to woo him, and he let them. He was the only one I never really liked as much, but hey - I guess that's because he's a male alpha, the absolute opposite of me.

It must be hard for Humphrey to have children who are little like him, other than Runt. And even they have differences.

"It's time." I heard Candy say behind me. I felt paralyzed with joy and worry, but I saw Humphrey standing up there looking at me as I just stood still. His smile made me feel more comfortable.

"Okay, here it goes." I responded. As I walked towards Humphrey I noticed how two figures seemed to join the assembled crowd. Kate and Hutch, who sat smiling looking at us as we finally met at a slightly raised elevation above the attendees.

The next thing I saw was Humphrey motion his head to accept my scent. He had done this before, of course, and was a few seconds ahead of me. I didn't quite zone in as we did the middle bit of the ceremony, I zoned out with the pure glee of what was occurring.

But I brought my attention back to real life when I felt Humphrey's nose touch mine and the wolves by our side begin to celebrate. I had just married the love of my life, my Humphrey.

Claudette's POV

I felt so pleased for Dad. He finally has a fellow Omega who he knows only loves him. No disrespect to my mother, but what she did to Dad was horrible.

"So I guess you're off the Alpha School?" My Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said as my Dad walked me to my Mom who would take me the rest of the way, as he went to the after wedding party. Only for Omegas it seems.

"I'll miss my beautiful little girl." He said and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Dad! Fleet might be watching!" I responded with agitation.

"He's not here! Runt told me he found you jerking him off." He told me with a hint of anger.

"Dad!" I said again.

"So you won't miss me?" He said tilting his head.

"I'll miss you a lot, Dad." I said, finally returning the kiss and hugging him before running to my mom. "Bye, Dad. Good luck with Sweets!"

"Bye, Claudette." He responded.

Stinky's POV

As I walked behind my Dad and my Sister, I heard them talking. Claudette finally ran off to Mom to go to Alpha school.

"See ya, son." He said hugging me.

"Dad, I need to say something." That puzzled him. "I need to say that I know I act a little arrogant and don't see you much since you and Mom broke up, but I really love you. You're my favourite Omega. I know when I become pack leader, some might say that my Omega Dad was a negative, but I think it's a massive upside."

"I love you too, Stinky."

"Bye, Dad. If anyone picks on Runt, remember their names so I can kick the shit out of them."

"I will. Bye" He said before I turned around and headed to Alpha school. I wonder what Dad will be like when I get back? And what I said about Runt, isn't a joke.

"Ready for Alpha School?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, Dad."

 **There's the finale. Did you like the mini-twist at the very end?**


End file.
